Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Fragaria ananassa. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct everbearing strawberry variety designated as xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross made in 1995 between xe2x80x98PS-118xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,205) and xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,686). The variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa. The new variety was discovered by the inventors, Stephen M. Ackerman, Steven D. Nelson, and Michael D. Nelson.
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Siskiyou County, Calif., and was subsequently selected from a controlled breeding plot in Salinas, Calif. in 1997. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated in both Siskiyou County, Calif. and San Joaquin County, Calif. by stolons. The new variety was then extensively tested over the next several years in the fruiting fields of Salinas, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of the central coast of California. This region provides the necessary winter temperatures required for it to produce a strong vigorous plant and to remain in fruit production from April through November. The nearby Pacific Ocean provides the needed humidity and moderate temperatures to maintain fruit quality during the spring and summer production months. The following list of traits in combination define xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 as a unique variety distinguishing it from other closely related commercial varieties in the region:
1. Strongly concave foliage, light green color, rounded terminal leaflet base and teeth, large foliar bract leaflets, large stipules;
2. conical fruit shape both of the primaries and secondaries, large seeds, even fruit surface, high fruit gloss, strong skin firmness, excellent flavor, slightly seedy fruit surface, dark flesh color;
3. slightly reflexed calyx,
4. large bract leaflets on the fruiting trusses; and
5. fruit and flowers characteristically above the foliage.
The varieties which are believed to be most closely related to xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 are xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,903), xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,780) and xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 is less vigorous, smaller in size and slightly lighter in color than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The foliage is smaller in size with stronger interveinal leaf blistering. The leaf shape is more strongly concave with shallower serrations. The length to width ratio of the terminal leaflet is as long as broad as compared to much longer than broad for xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 is smaller in size, darker in color with firmer skin and better overall flavor than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The seeds tend to be more above the surface of the fruit with a darker internal color. The fruit shape is as long as broad as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 which tends to be slightly longer than broad. The fruiting trusses tend to be shorter in overall length yet much more visible above the plant than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 is larger in size and slightly lighter in color than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The foliage is larger in size, stronger in gloss with stronger interveinal leaf blistering than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The leaf shape is more strongly concave in shape than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. Bract leaflets are larger in size and tend to occur much more often on the petioles. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 is larger in size with better overall flavor. The seeds tend to be more above the surface of the fruit while the calyx tends to be more reflexed as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The fruiting trusses of xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 are medium in length with less anthocyanin than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 has a stronger interveinal leaf blistering and stronger overall gloss than xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3395xe2x80x99 is smaller in size and stronger in overall gloss with better appearance ratings and overall flavor. The internal flesh color is darker, while the seeds tend to be more above the surface of the fruit. The calyx segments tend to be more reflexed with less of a difference in shape between primaries and secondaries as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99.
For identification a series of molecular markers have been determined for this new variety.